


Meeting Miss Spellman

by made_of_lions_and_wolves333



Series: Quarantine Entertainment (Random Fandoms) [3]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Wizards of Waverly Place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23939566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/made_of_lions_and_wolves333/pseuds/made_of_lions_and_wolves333
Summary: The Wiz Tech program hires a new teacher. She's the real deal. And needless to say, she now has the students shaking in their boots.
Series: Quarantine Entertainment (Random Fandoms) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725514
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Meeting Miss Spellman

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. Rights belong to Disney and Netflix.
> 
> It's just a little crossover drabble that popped in my head randomly.

Heated whispers buzzed around in the halls about the new professor their school had recruited for the fall quarter; a transfer from some other place, supposedly, called the Academy of Unseen Arts. Whatever that meant. 

Alex could tell her peers (wizards at their respectable level, no less) were actually getting nervous about their afternoon class starting up. She wasn’t that convinced or swayed by the rumors, however. She couldn’t understand what the big fuss was about… that is until, she stepped inside the classroom.

The swift change in atmosphere upon entering was almost like being hit with a bucket of cold water.

She could immediately _feel_ it in her gut and it seemed like everyone else could, too. A woman dressed in regal black robes stood near the chalkboard, silently waiting for them to get situated in their seats. She definitely wasn’t in the mood to play around, at all. She was not meant to be tested. The signals in her posture were loud and clear. The teacher’s very presence commanded attention, and it told them that yes, she was indeed in control, and she obviously had years of experience and recognition to earn it.

Even Alex, who was labeled fearless by her siblings and friends, was a _little_ bit rattled when the teacher’s peering gaze briefly fell on her, curiously. She felt smaller and smaller as the seconds passed, and she didn’t know how to react, or what to say...

Was this woman actually sizing them up or something? But, honestly, no one spoke out of place. Why would they protest?

She even made Alex’s own father feel lamer in comparison. He’d be nothing but a watered-down version next to her. Her father would be the type of wizard Disney Channel would probably write about, all for jokes and laughs. But not this woman. She looked like the real deal. So real and raw and natural. So Old-Worldly.

“Hello, young wizards,” she said finally, “I am Zelda Spellman, High Priestess of Hekate, and as long as you’re in my classroom, I will expect no less than excellence.”


End file.
